utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
MoonNue
Katerinu is a YouTube singer with a powerful voice and a wide range. Her most popular cover, an English version of "Melt", has over 117K views as of April 2014. She is a talented artist, producing many different forms of art. She was doing voice acting before college around the same time as her cover work. She also produces drawings and literature on her blogs and her deviantART accounts. Most of her covers are English translyrics of VOCALOID songs. She likes going through the effort of trying to make a song sound as good in English as it does in it’s original language. I think it’s a great and challenging exercise to try and make a foreign song sound like American Pop. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2009.04.08) (Private) # "SPICE!" -English ver.- (2009.04.11) (Private) # "ARIA RAINBOW" -English ver.- (2009.04.19) (Private) # "Afternoon Sunshine" (2009.05.03) # "My Love is a Stapler" -English ver.- (2009.07.15) # "Pre Parade" -English ver.- feat. Katerinu and Hikari (2009.08.26) # "Melt" -English ver.- (2009.08.30) # "magnet" feat. Ren (YT) and Katerinu (2009.10.13) # "Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance (Stalker)" -English ver.- (2009.11.01) # "Loves Fugue" -English ver.- (2009.11.25) # "Super Scription of Data " -English TV size ver.- (2010.01.18) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) -English ver.- (2010.04.08) # "Just Be Friends" -English ver.- (2010.04.15) # "No Logic" -English ver.- (2010.05.26) # "Cagayake! GIRLS" (K-ON! OP)-English ver.- (2010.06.14) # "Don't Say "Lazy"" (K-ON! ED) -English ver.- (2010.06.15) # "Taishou A" -English ver.- (2010.10.23) # "1925" -English ver.- (2010.11.16) # "E? Ah, Sou" -English ver.- (2010.12.07) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischevious Function) -English ver.- (2011.01.09) # "Want You Gone" (2011.05.19) # "Coward Montblanc" -English ver.- (2012.02.06) # "Alice" -English ver.- (2012.03.20) # "Swingtryoshka" (Parody of "Matryoshka") -hrmnzr remix- (2012.06.06) # "Matryoshka" (Parody) -Portal ver.- (2012.07.15) # "Absolute Beauty" -English ver.- (2012.07.20) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuuutsu ED) -English ver.- (2012.08.23) # "Kentai Life・Returns!" (Ennui Life・Returns!) -English ver.- (2012.08.24) # "Mitsukete Happy Life" (Found Happy Life) -English ver.- (2012.08.24) # "Bouken de Shodesho?" -English ver.- (2012.08.24) # "Birthday for us Two" -English ver.- (2012.08.24) # "First Good-bye" -English ver.- (2012.08.24) # "COOL EDITION" -English ver.-(2012.08.25) # "100%? Nai Nai Nai" -English ver.- (2012.08.25) # "Dear You -Kind-" -English ver.- (2012.08.26) # "Sunny Side Up + Nen Nen Sai Sai" (2012.08.26) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuuutsu ED) feat. Katerinu and xzerulx91 (2012.08.26) # "Wanderlast" -English ver.- (2012.08.26) # "At The Mercy of a Dream" -English Acappella ver.- (2012.09.28) # "Take It Easy!!" -English ver.- (2013.03.04) # "Cutie Honey" -English TV Size- (2013.09.20) # "Royals" (2013.12.24) # "Ren'ai Circulation" -English ver.- (2014.02.06) # "Hello Kitty" (Avril Lavigne song) (2014.06.04) # "Applause" (Lady Gaga song) (Parody) -Pokemon ver.- (2014.06.14) # "Dance of the Dead" -English ver.- (2014.07.18) # "Drop Pop Candy" -English duet ver with Hikari (vividstrawberry).- (2014.08.23) # "Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Command ga Arurashii" (There's supposed to be a cheat code for happiness) -English ver- (2014.08.24) # "Bad Apple!!" -English Traditional arrange- (2014.08.28) # "Saikin Osen" (Bacterial Contamination) -English ver.- (2014.10.30) # "An Immortalist With a Spurting Blood Traveling Mood" (An Immortalist With a Spurting Blood Traveling Mood) -English ver.- (2015.01.23) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * Her username comes from a website that supposedly translates names into Japanese.tumblr. post regarding the origin of her name * She loves Stephen Merchant, and has met him once.tumblr. post containing several facts * Her favorite food is spicy chicken sandwich. * According to a a post on her tumblr, her mother has been dead since she was 3. She makes jokes about it all the time because "her mom was cool and so she". * She voiced Kyonko in a Haruhi Suzumiya podcast projectWebsite of the Haruhi Suzumiya podcast project * She is fond of eating bread with just mayonnaise on it.Katerinu's tumblr. post about bread and mayo * She voiced a character for a Skyrim Mod named Dragon Break: Bad WolfThe Nexusmods page of Dragon Break: Bad Wolf * She is currently taking voice commissions.Katerinu's tumblr. post about voice commissions * Her favorite (alcoholic) drink is a dirty banana, she also likes strawberry daiquiris.Katerinu's tumblr. post about her favorite drinks * She is 182 cm (6'0") tall.Katerinu's tumblr. post about her height * Her mic is a Samson c03u, records with Wavepad and Melodyne, and mixes with Vegas 7.0Katerinu's tumblr. post about her setup External Links * Twitter * Main blog * Lyrics blog * Writing blog * Personal blog * Temporary Personal Halloween blog * RP blog * FictionPress * deviantART * Livestream * SoundCloud * Behind The Voice Actors Page